Goodbye
by Jtyler12
Summary: Misty doesn't want to say Goodbye to her favorite raven haired trainer. Turns out Ash has a few things he wants to say to her before they go their separate ways. Oneshot.


_Goodbye…Funny how that's such a hard thing to say….._

Misty pushed her bike along the dirt road, looking ahead trying keep the tears in her eyes from escaping. "I'm leaving…I'm not going to be traveling with Brock or ash... anymore" The red head thought bitterly "It seems like only yesterday that I fished him and Pikachu out of that river…."

"I don't want to say goodbye to you Ash….at first I only traveled with you so I could make sure you got me a new bike…..But over time that seemed to become less important, and you became more and more important." She gave a bitter sweet smile to togapi, who was blissfully ignorant to the situation.

 _Now it's time to let go, but, never thought I'd feel this way….._

She thought back to all the times she tried to confess to him…and every time she lost her nerve. She tried dropping hints to him, but the boy was just so darn dense, he never caught on to anything. Misty sighed. "Just one of the many things that makes him Ash Ketchum, Future Pokemon Master" She said to herself, her walking pace slowing down.

 _Promised not to be sad but, we both knew I was lyin'…._

'Maybe we'll get married someday to' when she said that, she thought that not even HE was dense enough to not catch the hint, and to an extent she was right, but his reaction didn't really make her feel good, Ash looked at her like she had five heads, so when he asked about it that night, she tried to play it off, saying that she meant the'd get married to other people and for a second she thought she could seen in his face…..disappointment? No, it couldn't have been.

 _Gotta fight back tears 'cause, Can't let you see my cryin'…_

Misty could feel a few tears travel down her cheeks. She wiped them away "Ash wouldn't want me to cry….He told me himself, he hates seeing me cry" She told herself.

 _You're more than just my best friend…._

Ash had wormed his way into her heart, He was different from other guys….He was always selfless, always putting other people before himself. She lost count how many times he'd rushed into save people he'd just met….How many times he'd rushed in to save her.

 _What makes me misty most of all, in our final curtain call…._

He was cute, no, handsome. Misty blushed at that thought. His black eyes were her favorite, She could stare into them forever. There had been a few times Brock had caught her watching him, with a dreamy smile on her face. More tears slipped down her face.

 _Is knowin' that I won't see you…..Again._

From behind her, Misty heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Misty!" She turned around and saw her favorite Pokémon trainer running up the road. Misty's eyes widened. "Ash?!" What was that idiot doing?

As Ash got closer she could see the tears in his eyes. When he got close enough he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

Misty turned redder than her hair, this was the first time Ash had done anything like this, she quickly responded to the hug. She hugged him back with her free arm, careful not to drop the bike and togapi.

They were like that for what seemed like forever. Just enjoying each other's warmth, until Ash released her, much to Misty's displeasure.

"I-Im sorry Misty, b-but I couldn't let you leave without me saying this…." Ash stuttered. Misty's heart fluttered, Could this really be happening? She wanted to say something….anything but her mouth wouldn't work.

"Misty….you and me have traveled together since I began my Journey….You've always been there for me, even more than Brock was. Sure we butted heads a lot, but…..I can't help but feel something more than friendship for you Misty…I-I love you" Ash said sheepishly. "I didn't realize my feelings until recently but I know that….I don't want you to leave…."

Ash was surprised when he felt the painful feeling of Misty's mallet on his head.

"GAAAAAA!" He yelled, grabbing the top of his head.

"You idiot!" Misty yelled.

"You could have just said you didn't feel the same way! I would have underst-"Ash was interrupted when Misty tackled him with a hug, they fell to the ground, with Misty landing on his chest.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words from you Ash!" She said resting her chin on his chest.

"R-really?!" Ash said grinning like a mad man forgetting about the pain in his head.

"I just wished you realized your feelings earlier….that's why you're an idiot….but that's why I love you" Misty said, her heart brimming with joy. Taking advantage of their position, she pressed her lips to his.

Ash didn't respond immediately but after coming to his senses, he began to kiss her back.

The kiss was innocent and sweet, lasting about twenty seconds, until they broke apart. Misty got off of Ash's chest and they both stood up, trying to catch their breath. It took a few minutes but soon something occurred to Misty.

"Ash…what now?" Misty asked.

"What do you mean? I'm pretty sure were supposed to start going on dates or something…at least that's what I read..." Ash said confusion written on his face.

"Well no duh! But….I have to look after the gym remember!?"

Ash's face instantly went from confused to distraught. He looked down, his hat covering his eyes. "Oh yea….I forgot…"

"Well, we'll just have to wait…."Misty said with a bitter smile.

Ash looked up.

"We'll have to wait for my sisters to get back from their trip-"She grabbed his hands, just like brock would grab Nurse Joys or officer Jenny's hands." But I promise that as soon as they get back, I'll come join you, no matter what region you may be in Ash!" Said Misty with determination on her face.

Ash smiled. "Well, I guess I can wait for you" He said as Misty pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you" she whispered into his neck.

"I'll miss you to Misty" They pulled away from the hug. Misty picked up her fallen bike and place togapi back into it. She looked back at her favorite trainer.

"Until next time Ash." Misty said happily

"Yea. I can't wait" Ash responded with a smile as he watched Misty walk of, he turned around and began he walk back to pallet town.

"Well Ash ketchum…I finally know how you feel about me." Misty said with a blush…

* * *

How many of you can't watch the original scene in the anime without crying your eyes out? I can't…. please review, favorite and follow! makes me feel good about myself and is always appreciated! And if you cant tell, I'm not very good at writing kiss scenes, mostly because I haven't had must experience kissing, so i have no clue how one is support to go. but I am only in high school so i'll figure it out soon enough.


End file.
